Bakura's Masterplan
by Kawaiinekobunny
Summary: (Written by Marina) Bakura plots an devious plan to defeat Yugi and his friends once and for all. Will friendship prevail over evil? Or has Yugi, Joey, Thea and Tristan finally met their match?


**Bakura's Masterplan**

"Bakura! What are you doing back there!?" Bakura quickly emerged from behind the rock. "Sorry Mr. Yakashumi, but I'm afraid you have to die!" Bakura then used his millennium pendant to seal Yakashumi's soul inside a ring. "Now, all I need is a boy…" Just at that moment, Yugi came up to him. "Hey Bakura, Joey is having a party at his place. We'll play card games all night, at least unless I fall asleep. Do you wanna come?"

"I would be delighted Yugi…" Bakura answered. When Yugi had left Bakura laughed his evil laugh; "perfect, now I just need to make him fall in love with me. So I can propose to him using this ring, when he takes it on it will send him to the shadow realm! HAHAHAHAHA"

Back at Joeys place they were still making preparations. They had put up a large banner in the living room saying "card games rule, bullies are not cool." Joey were taking out 5 bottles of orange juice, it was a party after all. Yugi were sitting on the coach when Joey entered the room. "So Joey, you said you had improved your deck. Mind if I see it before the others arrive?" Joey smiled and answered "Oh, I have something to show you all right. But it will have to wait until tomorrow, when the others have left."

"So you're not gonna use your new super special awesome deck tonight?" Yugi looked a bit disappointed. "Nope, I made that deck just for you Yuug. I'm gonna use the regular one today, gotta give the others a chance!" The door rang, and Thea and Tristan entered the house. "Hiii everyone!" Thea shouted. "Oh, the Thea has arrived!"" Yugi said and rose up to greet Thea and that other guy.

The 4 friends sat in the living room, talking and laughing with each other when Thea asked. "Isn't Bakura coming?" Joey laughed slightly and answered "I guess he's too busy being British. Let's not waste any time, let's start playing dual monsters!" Yugi nodded and said "all right, we'll play in tournament mode. First it's me against Thea, and then Joey against Tristan. Then the winners will face each other."

"But I don't play dual monsters!" Tristan shouted. "It makes me so angry I could just punch something!" Joey barely managed to dodge Tristan's fist. "Nyeeeh! What gives Tristan!?" He exclaimed. The door then suddenly opened, everyone's eyes turned towards the door. It was… Bakura! "I heard you were missing a player" he said, and sat down beside Yugi. "This is great! Now everyone's here! It's like we're all connected with each other, in a way that makes us always able to find each other no matter how far away we are. Friendship is truly the greatest thing ever, I think we should take a moment of silence to remember our friendship, friendship. " Joey smacked Thea on the head. "Your character trait is that you like friendship, we get it."

"Anyway, now that we're all here we can begin!" Yugi said, and took up his deck. "I agree, but why is Tristan even here if he isn't going to play?" Bakura asked. "Who's Tristan?" Yugi asked, looking confused at him.

The first to duel were Bakura and Thea. The match was intense, but after taking advantage of the seemingly non-existent rules, Bakura won. Thea fell to the floor as if losing in a children's card game would physically hurt her. "Ouuch..You're too good for me Bakura!"

"Okay, now I will face Yugi!" Joey sounded overly excited for some reason. The duel started. "First, I'll put out Flaming Swordsman in attack mode, and then I'll lay a card facedown." Tristan, Thea and Bakura were watching Joey's first turn. Tristan nudged Bakura "Hey, Bakura… Flaming Swordsman… I bet that's your favorite card."

"Why would Flaming Swordsman be my fav- oh…I get it. But I'll have you know that I'm very much straight, I even made out with a girl once."

"Your mother doesn't count Bakura." Thea commented. "Well I… I-I'm straight okay!?" Bakura almost shouted. "Nyeeh! Keep it down you guys; we're having a duel here!" Joey said. "Impressive first turn Joey, you sure know how to handle your cards." Yugi said impressed. "Then I'll put Kuriboh in attack mode and play the Reproduction card, making me instantly win the game!"

"NYEEEEEEEH!" Joey fell down from his chair. "I can't believe you won Yuug… I tried so hard." Joey looked up on Yugi with teary eyes. "Get up Joey, it was a great duel!" Yugi reached out his hand, helping Joey back on his feet. "Jolly good show!" Bakura applauded. "But I think you might get a bigger challenge with me Yugi." Bakura then proceeded to elegantly pull out his deck from his pocket.

"Are you ready Yugi?" Bakura asked, as they faced each other. "Yes, you can have the first turn!" Yugi replied. Bakura shuffled his deck quickly, and started the duel. "First, I'll set White Magician in attack mode. And then lay 4 cards facedown."

"Impressive first turn Bakura, you sure know how to handle your cards." Yugi said impressed. "Then I'll put Kuriboh in attack mode and play the Reproduction card, making me instantly win the game!"

"Gaaahh!" An invisible force pushed Bakura 4 feet backwards. He slowly got up shaking. "You defeated me once again Yugi, you really are a worthy opponent." He stared at Yugi intensely. "That's why… That's why I like you so much…" Tears started to gather in Bakura's eyes. "I like you too Bakura, you're my… number 4 best friend, just after Joey, Thea and Tristan." Bakura's eyes widened, "Yes, excellent! If I kill Joey, Thea and Tristan, I'll be his number 1 best friend! And then an engagement is just around the corner!" He thought diabolically to himself.

"It seems like we have a winner!" Joey shouted, lifting Yugi up in the air. "Yes yes, I'll be taking my leave then." Bakura said grumpily. He rushed out the door before anyone had the chance to challenge him to another game.

It was nearing nighttime when Thea and Tristan left; they had stayed at Joey's watching records of past dual monsters tournaments, like any other kids their age. Yugi was lying on the bed as Joey came in after brushing his teeth. "This is the first time I sleep over isn't it?" He asked Joey. "Yeah, my dad doesn't really like me having people over. Good thing he's staying in a motel today…" Joey came up to Yugi "but let's not talk about him now…" he smiled at Yugi, they spent the remainder of the night together.

In a warehouse not far away from Joey's house; Thea and Tristan was hanging over a giant pool of acid. Bakura had waited outside Joey's house for hours waiting for them to leave, and now he finally had them. "Bakura! Why are you doing this!?" Thea screamed towards him. He looked upon her with an evil smile. "Simple, because you're in my way, Yugi would be better off without you." Thea and Tristan started to panic, trying to shake of the shackles and chains that were holding them. "HAHAHA It's no use fools! Underneath you are a pool filled with acid and sharks; I made sure to pollster the sharks with acid repellent armor for this occasion. So even if you miraculously survive the lethal acid, you'll still get eaten by the sharks! HAHAHAHA!" Bakura then pushed the button which lowered the two down towards their deaths. He could still hear them screaming as he walked out of the building. He stood outside for a while, watching, before he pressed another button he had in his pocket, exploding the entire warehouse. "I guess you could say that, it's **game over **for those two!" He laughed manically as he left the scene.

The following day, Yugi met up with Joey in the school grounds. Unknowingly by them, Bakura was listening in to their conversation from behind a rock. "So you can still walk Joey? That's good; I hope I wasn't too rough." The two continued their uninteresting conversation until a certain name showed up. "By the way Yuug, I haven't seen Thea all day. Is she sick or something?" Bakura laughed to himself "Fools, they have no idea of my evil schemes." He thought. "I haven't seen her either; we should probably go visit her after school." Yugi looked somewhat worried as he said this. Then school happened.

Bakura stopped Joey and Yugi as they walked towards Thea's house. "Hi gents, where are you two headed?" he asked while smiling. "Ohai Bakura, we're going to visit Thea, she wasn't at school today. You wanna come?"

"Actually, I was wondering if Joey could come with me into this dark alley for a second." Bakura answered, "We'll catch up to you at Thea's after I've showed Joey something. Okay?" Yugi smiled trustingly and responded "okay! See you there!" before he continued alone. Bakura led Joey into the dark alley "okay Bakura, what is it you want to show me?" Joey asked as they reached the dead end. "Joey! I challenge you to a game of duel monsters!" Bakura exclaimed. "You're on!"

"You go first Joey" Bakura said after preparing his deck. "Right! First, I'll put out Flaming Swordsman in attack mode. Your turn Bakura" Bakura then reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, he viciously shot Joey multiple times in the stomach. "Sorry Joey, you triggered my **trap card.**" Bakura gave Joey a final kick in the head before he left him in a pool of blood.

Yugi was still knocking on Thea's door when Bakura caught up with him. "Isn't anyone home?" Bakura asked worried. "It doesn't look like it" Yugi replied in a sigh. Bakura searched in his pocket for a while until he said "Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine. I know what will make you feel better, just put on this ring!" Bakura held out the ring towards Yugi. "What kind of ring is that?" Yugi asked. "It's a friendship ring, when you wear it you'll be able to sense where your friends are. That way we can find Thea!" Yugi nodded excited and took the ring, and seconds later putting it on. When Yugi put on the ring, Bakura quickly ran and hid behind a nearby rock. He heard a big explosion coming from where Yugi had stood. Emerging from the rock, Bakura now saw only dust and rabble where his former friend has been. It had been sunny all day, and Bakura's eyes had started to run from the light. He reached into his pocket and put on his sunglasses. "I guess the king of games…got an **explosive **retirement." **YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**


End file.
